


Fifth Time’s the Charm

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mods work out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time’s the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [picture prompt 7](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/219998.html)

Pascal stood on the sidewalk and sighed. “The Creator’s been on modthesims2.com again.”

Nervous studied the house speculatively. “It doesn’t look so bad from out here.”

Shivering, they walked to the entrance. Pascal muttered, “It’s the fourth time this year—”

Nervous gasped, and Pascal looked through the now open door.

A glass-enclosed fireplace stood in the center of the room. Wooden floors gleamed under lush rugs and metallic-blue furniture.

“We’re happy with this one!” Pascal shouted to the ceiling as Nervous giggled and pulled him down onto a couch.

From above, the Creator smiled and closed the modthesims2.com tab.


End file.
